


Foul

by guiltyhousewife



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Mulan (1998)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyhousewife/pseuds/guiltyhousewife
Summary: Shan Yu collects his spoils.Written by request.Taking requests for any Disney slash pairing!
Relationships: Li Shang/Shan Yu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	Foul

Shan Yu has learned that the way a man chooses to die says a lot about him.

For example, the aged emperor chose to gently exhale as Shan Yu’s blade sliced through his neck and into the meat and tendons below. A peaceful acceptance that passed out into the night air, a briefly expressed spring breeze. That is the effect Shan Yu was sure the emperor intended, but Shan Yu promised himself as he watched the elderly ruler bleed and gasp and finally lay still that it would instead be the weak whisper of a snuffed candle, to be forgotten just as quickly as extinguished.

The soldier from the mountain, the girl, she died quite differently. He had to fight to take her life, bearing down on his blade into her prone form on the ground. And even pieced, she thrashed to remove the blade, arching and bucking and kicking. Her death was a conflagration, a fire that burned and bit the hands of those who tried to put it out – she managed, in her final breath, to spit up into his face. As he wiped the spittle from his cheek, he decided he was okay with remembering her.

The other soldiers died screaming – a common death.

But this soldier, this captain, he seemed almost eager to die.

When they wrestled him to his knees in front of Shan Yu, seated, as was his due right, on the throne, he threw back his head defiantly, baring the porcelain column of his throat.

“China will never accept you as it’s ruler!”

Shan Yu peered down into the young soldier’s face and smiled slowly.

“That’s not my concern. I can rule the unwilling.”

His men, gathered like dark crows around him, laughed at this.

This infuriated the man at his feet, who struggled to rise despite his bound hands behind his back and the heavy hands on his shoulders.

“My countrymen will overthrow you; this will not stand!”

Shan Yu scratched his chin lazily and smiled again, considering the prone figure.

“And what of you, little general, will you stand?”

He watched, amused, as the other’s struggles renewed, until finally he reached out, quick as a viper, and snatched at the man’s bound hair, jerking away the band there so that ebony locks fell, sweat-mussed and disarrayed, around his confused and angry face.

“No, I don’t think you will. I think I like you like this – kneeling.”

Those angular, dark brows furrowed in confusion, a confusion that turned into dawning horror when Shan Yu reached into his garments to free his erection.

His struggles renewed with a fury, and he reared like a bucking horse. Shan Yu twisted his hand cruelly into that silky mess and yanked the resisting head forward.

“Here’s how this will work, little general. You will pleasure me, to the best of your abilities, and I will consider letting that woman, that solider, live.”

Shocked, dark eyes shot to his in a piercing, appraising stare, searching his eyes frantically for truth. Shan Yu met his gaze coolly; a lie is only hard to tell if you care about getting caught, after all.

Finally, his captive lowered his eyes in assent, though not before murmuring loud enough for Shan Yu to hear.

“You are foul, and without any shred of honor.”

“Perhaps this is so,” Shan Yu agreed in amusement, and reared back his hand swiftly to knock the general across the face.

His head quickly jerked back into position between Shan Yu’s thighs, held as it was by his hair, and Shan Yu watched avidly as the general licked away the blood on his cut lip.

See?

Those dark eyes seemed to say.

Foul.

But what Shan Yu was waiting for, was expecting was fear, so he reached out once again and dug his fingers cruelly into the hinges of the general’s jaw, forcing his mouth ajar. Those shoulders twisted in indignation, and a pink flush appeared on that ivory skin as Shan Yu used his distorted mouth by rubbing his erection across a plush bottom lip.

“Stick out your tongue, little soldier” he crooned savagely.

Those obsidian eyes glowered, and, in an expression that robbed Shan Yu’s captive further of dignity, stuck out a small, pink tongue. Shan Yu maneuvered the head of his cock against it, amused rather than insulted by the disgusted, twisted expression on his paramour’s face.

Cocking his head in consideration, he removed his fingers from the other man’s jaw, while simultaneously sticking two large, leather clad fingers in his mouth.

Immediately, the captain gagged at the size and surprise of it.

“Go ahead,” Shan Yu dared, “Bite.”

He leaned forward, “Bite and I remove her teeth. One by one.” He laughed. “I may even make them into a necklace for you to wear.”

He smiled at the image, then scissored his fingers apart. Another unhappy, wet gagging noise. Again. Another gagging sound. He pumped his fingers lazily in and out of that spasming mouth.

If he was gagging now…

“Little soldier” he rumbled.

The man’s eyes were squeezed shut tight. Shan Yu removed his fingers, shinning darkly with spit, and rubbed them off on the man’s collar. Where was he trying to go? Where was he trying to be behind his eyelids?

He shook the head of hair snarled in his fingertips savagely, and those eyes flew open, meeting Shan Yu’s wetly.

There, some fear, but still defiance, still hatred, still condemnation and honor at the bended knee.

“Open your mouth, little soldier” he said with a smile.

The man breathed heavily, mouth free for now, and his chest seemed agonized in its rise and fall of anguished breathing. His eyes darted, as if there was a chance of escape. 

Shan Yu’s expression darkened, and he leaned forward once more, his words a cold, whipping whisper across his captive’s face.

“I will not ask again.”

Hesitantly, and looking somewhere off into the middle distance, his captive opened his pretty mouth, barely at first, then with a twist of his hair, opened fully.

Shan Yu gave no room for further hesitance and shoved his cock as far as it could go in one move. He sighed lustily, surrounded by wet heat.

His captive went wild, struggles renewed afresh, his eyes blown wide. Did he no longer care about the girl from the mountain? Or rather, was he just trying to breath and gain purchase?

Shan Yu did not care.

He drew the head back, and his erection slipped to rest on those plush lips again. The young man gasped desperately, and gagged weakly, before his mouth was invaded once more.

Shan Yu kept up a brutal pace. The man’s head become a tool, a toy, a bobbing ornament for his pleasure alone. The soldier clenched and tried to heave himself free, but the hand in his hair stopped him. He screwed his eyes shut tight again, and Shan Yu watched, fascinated, as a few tears slipped down his reddened cheeks.

So stoic then, so broken now.

Back and forth, he pistoned inside of that mouth. He would have his whores and catamites for their clever tongues and gifted mouths later, when he reveled in his victory. No, this was learning about one’s place, this was about power, this was about control.

Lewd, wet sounds filled the room until finally Shan Yu stilled, growling low in his throat as he came.

Those eyes flew open once more, making an unhappy noise of disgust as his mouth was filled with briny seed. Shan Yu’s hand held his head still, petting almost as if one would a loyal dog, and the choice was clear.

Swallow or suffocate.

His captive swallowed, and when released, immediately spat hatefully upon the floor.

Shan Yu laughed and gestured to one of his men.

“Take our little general away. See to it that he gets a good, hard look at his whore’s corpse before you kill him.”

A roar of indignation, of pain, of betrayal and horror filled the throne room as his captive, mouth ruined, was dragged away,


End file.
